New Friends, New Enemies, New Loves, New X Eggs
by MariseAkuryouNaitoFaiaNeko
Summary: Easter gave up on the embryo. All was peaceful until...a new company came along! Exactly what the title says. Rated T just in case. In need of more characters, please help!
1. Need More characters!

Hi. I'm going to start a new story for Shugo Chara, I have **2** characters, but I need a couple more characters. I need **8** more, and they can all be transfer students but I need at least **5** that work for the next bad-guy company. **3** of them are kids that are like undercover like Kairi was. The other **2** bad guys need to be older, like Yukari, so they can be the three's managers'. The main cast will be the Shugo Chara main characters, plus the ones that I'm putting in the story. Please help me with more characters so I can start writing this story. The story will take place about a year after Amu transferred to Seiyo and became a Guardian. In this story the middle school and the elementary are connected, so the Guardians will still be there for middle school years as well. And because of the schools being connected the King, Queen, and Jack Chairs are for each grade level. There will be more Guardian positions as well. **Maiden**,** Knight**, Jester, **Bishop**, and **Priest**. I preferably think the Maiden should be a girl, Knight a boy, the Jester is going to be one of my OC's, Bishop can be either boy or girl, and Priest can be either boy or girl. If you will help me fill out the character list below please :)

* * *

><p>Full Name:<p>

Gender:

Age (9-14 or adult not over 35):

Hair/Eye Color, Hair length/style of hair:

Personality (detailed please):

Siblings?:

Position in Guardians (if the enemy skip this):

(Enemy) Manager or 1 of the 3:

Reason came to Seiyo Academy:

Guardian Chara(s):

Guardian Chara(s) description(s):

Guardian Chara(s) personality:

Why their Chara(s) were born:

Chara-Change(s) and attacks in that form:

Chara Transformation(s) and attacks in that form:

Wanna relationship(there will be pairings for most of the characters):

Athletic?:

Grades:

Their Style:

Uniform:

Relatives/Family (can be related to Shugo Chara characters):

Past:

Did the person's past affect their personality or mind?:


	2. Update about characters and story!

Because I love all the characters I'm adding 1 more spot to the bad guys. This is my list that I have now:

Good

Jester: Akina Tora Suzuki (Me)

Maiden: Ichigo Kotone (sailor phoenix black)

Knight: Taro Raikou Suzuki (Me)

Bishop: Eriko Morinaga (Syao Blossoms)

Priest: Tsuki Kotone (sailor phoenix black)

Bad

Manager 1: Sakura Maher a.k.a Kat Holiday (Devious Doctor Pink)

Manager 2: Hana Kimura (Me)

Kid 1: Kuro Hoshina (sailor phoenix black)

Kid 2: Shiro Hoshina (sailor phoenix black)

Kid 3: Miyako Yukimura (moonlight-gurl808)

Kid 4: Eclipse Inai (CrackleGirl11)

P.S. I'm almost done with the first chapter, and it should be up soon. And for the bad guys, 2 kids will share one manager, but will still be separate singers, they'll just sometimes have joint concerts to collect more "x-eggs".


	3. New Students

Me: Yay! This story gets to be started! Thank you for everybody that put in their character to be in the story!

Ikuto: Why are you excited?

Me: Because this story finally gets to start! Now do the disclaimer Ikuto!

Ikuto: Fine… Lynn-chan doesn't own anything, but her OC's.

Me: And by the way, if you think your characters personality isn't right, IM me or put it in the reviews, please.

* * *

><p><em>At the Royal Garden<em>

Amu's POV

"We are getting 3 new transfer students tomorrow, and 2 more next week," Tadase-kun said, "The coming tomorrow are Eriko Morinaga, age 12, and Ichigo and Tsuki Kotone, both age 14. The 2 coming on Thursday are Akina Tora Suzuki, age 9, and Taro Raikou Suzuki, age 12."

"Suzuki…" I wondered out loud, "I feel like I know that name…"

"Well Hinamori, you get to wait a week to find out if ya know 'em or not," Kukai stated.

I made a pouting face and Rima started talking, "I know the Kotone twins."

"How do you know them?" I asked her.

"They're my cousins," she stated calmly.

"Oh, cool," Kukai replied.

"WHAT! YAYA DIDN'T KNOW RIMA-CHII HAD COUSINS!" Yaya shouted.

"Yeah… they talk a lot more than I do and aren't as mean as me… unless you get them mad then they are scarier than me," Rima replied ignoring Yaya, "but why here?"

"Rima, what do you mean by why here?" Nagi asked her.

"Because they got kicked out of their last school for fighting, and I don't think they even know I go here."

"Well they'll find out tomorrow, just as we will," Kairi said.

After about another hour, the meeting ended and everybody went home.

_Early the Next Morning…_

Eriko's POV

'School,' I thought, 'why is there even school, it's boring anyways.'

"Eriko-chan, school was invented for young people, like you, can **learn**," Kuroshii said.

"I know, but it's still boring, there's no point because it's just gonna be the same as my last school… and stop reading my mind!"

"You never what will happen. Just love it, whether it's the same or not," she told me.

I just sighed. 'This is gonna be an interesting day…' I thought.

Ichigo's POV

"Today's gonna be interesting, ne sis?"

"Yup. And I heard there is this group called the Guardians, I want to find out what it actually is," Tsuki replied.

"Sis, you're always wanting to find stuff out," I told her.

"You are too," she replied.

"So true," I said, "we should wake up them up now or we're gonna be late."

That's when Tsuki started to poke the eggs to wake them up.

"Ohayou, Ichigo-chan, Tsuki-chan," they each said yawning as each one woke up.

"Let's go to school, or else we're gonna be late for class," I stated looking at the time.

_At School…_

Amu's POV

"Three new students,ne?" Amu wondered out loud.

"Hai, Amu. And Eriko Morinaga is in this class, Kukai is going to bring the twins if they have Shugo Chara, just like you with Morinaga-san," Rima said and right before I could reply, Nikaidou-sensei said, "Class please take your seats… ok, now that everybody is seated, I'd like to introduce our new student, Morinaga-san, would you please come in. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really," Morinaga-san said and walked to an open seat she saw that was close to mine.

Nikaidou-sensei sweatdropped and said, "this is Eriko Morinaga, please take good care of her."

Kukai's POV

Sato-sensei told the new students to come in and they did.

Sato-sensei asked, "Girls, would you please introduce yourselves?"

They nodded and the one on the left started talking first, "I'm Tsuki Kotone and this is my sister…" she broke off and the other one started talking, "Ichigo Kotone," then they both said, "please take good care of us!"

"Ichigo-san will you please sit next to Souma-kun, Tsuki-san will you please sit in the empty seat in front of them, Souma-kun raise your hand please," the teacher asked.

So I rose my hand and then class instruction began.

_After School…_

Amu's POV

"You have a Shugo Chara, don't you?"

She simply nodded.

"Will you mind coming with me, to meet the rest of the Guardians?"

She replied softly, "sure."

_In Kukai's Classroom…_

Kukai's POV

"Do you two have Shugo Chara?" I asked the twins.

"Hai. Demo, how'd you know ya know?" Tsuki answered and Ichigo just nodded.

"Because I have one too. Would you 2 mind coming with me for a little bit?" I asked hoping they'd say yes, because I don't want to deal with Rima yelling at me for not bringing them.

"Sure, why not?" they both answered.

Then they followed me to the Royal Garden. Amu was already there waiting outside for me to bring the other 2.

Amu's POV

"Ya took long enough Kukai," I shouted jokingly at him.

"Whatever Hinamori," he stated looking mad.

"Shall we go in now?"

"Hai," everyone replied.

"These are the Guardians," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope I did ok at writing this, and remember, if I'm not using your characters personality correctly, please correct me and tell me what I need to addtake away from that character's personality.

Amu: When are the rest coming into the story?

Me: Chapter 3 or 4.

Amu: Oh… then what's happening in the next chapter?

Me: Not telling.

Amu: -.-

Me: Please R&R! :)


	4. Positions

Me: Yay! Chapter 2!

Ikuto: You're way to happy…

Me: Watch it! I don't have to put you in this chapter.

Ikuto: I'm sorry.

Me: Sure you are now do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: … Lynn-chan doesn't own anything but her OC's.

* * *

><p><em>At the Royal Garden…<em>

Tsuki's POV

"These are the Guardians," Amu said with a smile.

"Tadase Hotori, King's Chair."

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's Chair."

"Kairi Sanjo, Youngest Jack's Chair."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Middle Jack's Chair."

"Kukai Souma, Eldest Jack's Chair."

"Yaya Yuiki, Ace's Chair."

"Amu Hinamori, Joker's Chair. Would you like to join the Guardians?" Amu asked us.

I looked at my sister, she nodded so I said, "Sure. Why not?"

I saw Morinaga-san's Chara float up to her and say, "Sounds like fun, Eriko-san."

"Fine, I'll join as well," she said quietly.

Tadase's POV

"Great! We will announce you and your positions next Friday," I said with a smile.

"Are we allowed to know our positions before then?" Tsuki-san asked.

"Hai, if you want. Do you want to know?" I asked.

All 3 of them nodded.

"Okay then, Ichigo Kotone shall be the Maiden's Chair, Eriko Morinaga shall be the Bishop's Chair, Tsuki Kotone shall be the Priest's Chair," I said.

"You expected us to have Chara and to say yes, didn't you?" Ichigo-san asked knowingly.

"Hai, we did."

"We will explain more about the Guardians tomorrow, now everybody should go home and get some rest," Amu said.

Amu's POV

We all left the Royal Garden, and I started walking home.

After a little bit, I heard a voice behind me say, "Little girls shouldn't walk home alone."

I jumped a little bit and turned around to see who it was. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I don't care what you say, so will you just let me go home without having to deal with you?" I asked.

"Not without a kiss," he said smirking.

I felt the heat rising on my face.

"K-k-k-kiss y-you? H-ha, n-n-never," I replied.

"Amu-chan, X-EGG!" Ran said.

"Nani?" I asked, then Ran, Miki, and Su took off.

"Oi! Wait for me! Ran Chara-Change!" I yelled as the pink swing shaped things that allow me to fly appeared. When we got to the X-egg, Ran un-did the Chara-Change, and I yelled, "Miki! Watashi no Kokoro. Unlock! Chara-nari: Amulet Spade!"

I dodged an attack then my batn appeared and I yelled, "Prism-"

"Skeletal Control!" "SonicNightmare!"

The X-egg froze, then it fell asleep.

'They can chara-nari?' I asked myself, but I couldn't move because I was still in a state of shock. Not because of them being able to Chara-nari, but because the X-egg was different than normal .

Ichigo's POV

"Oi! Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna cleanse the X-egg?" I asked Amu.

She seemed to come back to the Earth, because she said, "Negative Heart. Lock-on! Open Heart!"

We all un-did our Chara-nari's and I tried to start a conversation, but Amu said no talking about the Guardians til tomorrow.

I laughed a little bit because I knew Tsuki does **NOT **want to wait til tomorrow.

We said our goodbyes and left.

When we got home I asked her, "You were hoping Amu would tell us, weren't you?"

"Yes," she replied with a pout.

"I knew it. Now let's get some sleep, I'm tired," and with that we both fell asleep.

Amu's POV

"Did you guys sense anything weird about that X-egg today?" I asked Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Hai, Amu-chan. It was easier to cleanse than normal X-eggs," Miki replied.

"Dia, do you mind coming to school with me from now on?" I asked Dia.

"Sure, Amu-chan," she replied.

"We should say something about it tomorrow to," Su said.

"Yeah. Now let's get some sleep."

Someone's POV

"This should be interesting, ne?

"Hai."

"When are we allowed to start messing with them?"

"After you make your debut."

"That's too, long!"

"It's next week."

"Yes! I know! That's too long!"

"Your gonna have to get over it, now let's go, it's late."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>Me: Mysterious peoplez, yay!<p>

Ikuto: You spelled peoples wrong…

Me: Nope. That's how I spell it. :)

Ikuto: ok…

Me: KUKAI!

Kukai: Yo.

Ikuto: When did you get here?

Kukai: 15 seconds ago.

Ikuto: Cool.

Me: Your weird…

Kukai: Who?

Me: Ikuto…

Ikuto: Says the girl that doesn't know how to spell.

Me: I do know how to spell!

Ikuto: Spell a big word then.

Me: Super-cali-fragilistic-expe-ali-dosis.

Ikuto: …

Me: :)

Kukai: … Please R&R!


	5. Explanations,Introductions,and Leaving!

Me: Chapter 3 and Ikuto's still a weirdo!

Ikuto: If anybody's weird here it's you or Yaya.

Yaya: What about Yaya?

Ikuto: *sigh*

Kukai: Yo.

Me: Is "yo" all you say?

Kukai: Nope.

Me: *sigh*

Yaya: KUKAI!

Kukai: Yo.

Me: Yaya disclaimer please.

Yaya: Hai. Lynn-chan does not own anything but her OC's.

* * *

><p><span>Amu's POV<span>

"Ohayou, Amu-chan," I heard Dia say.

"Ohayou," I replied, "Will wake your sisters up please?"

"Hai."

I got ready as Dia woke the others up.

"Let's go," I said.

They nodded and followed.

When we got to school, I went straight to class to make sure Morinaga-san wasn't being attacked with questions like I was, when I became a Guardian.

Sure enough… they were.

"Yo," I said loud enough for the whole class to hear, "You'll have to wait til next Friday to find out about the Guardians, so leave Morinaga-san be."

They were all silent after that.

_After School…_

Eriko's POV

"Thanks Hinamori-san."

"No problem. They did that to me to, and call me Amu," she said.

"Ok, then you can call me Eriko," I said quietly.

"Ok, Eriko-chan," she said with a small smile, "Let's go."

"Go where Amu-chan?"

"The Royal Garden, duh?"

As we were walking, I noticed she had an extra Chara.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the yellow Chara.

"I'm Dia, Amu-chan's fourth Chara," the yellow chara replied.

"Oh," I said softly.

"We're here," Amu-chan said.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you guys to come," Tsuki said.

"Sorry." Amu-chan said.

"Shall we start?" Hotori-san asked.

"Yup," Tsuki replied.

Kukai's POV

We explained everything that the Guardians do, and now we are going to introduce are Chara and why they were born.

"Daichi is my Chara. He was born from my will to play multiple sports and excel at them," I said.

"My Chara is Musashi, he was born because I want to be like a samurai to protect the ones I care about," Kairi said.

"Mine's Kiseki. He was born from me wanting to have more courage and strength, and to rule the world," Tadase said.

"Yaya's Chara is Pepe-tan, she was born from Yaya wanting be a baby."

"Kusukusu. I want to show people how to always smile and laugh," Rima stated.

"Rythym from me wanting to play sports and listen to music," Nagihiko said.

Amu's POV

"Ran was born from me wanting to be more honest, confident, and athletic. Miki was born from my will of wanting to be more sharp, level headed, and artistic. Su was born from myself wanting to be more caring, sensitive, and to improve my domestic skills. Dia was born from my desire to shine and be noticed in front of other people."

"Yuki because I want to be more calm and artistic, Crystal because I want to be more athletic, and Sakura so I have the strength to help other kids when they are being picked on," Tsuki replied.

"Hikaru, for the same reason as Sakura," Ichigo said.

"Kuroshii because I want to be the best at martial arts and speak up more often," Eriko-chan stated.

"Now that the introductions are done and we explained everything we can relax a little," Tadase-kun said.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Why not?" Kukai asked.

"Yesterday, when Tsuki-san, Ichigo-san, and I were battling an X-egg, it was… different," I stated.

"What do you mean Hinamori?"

"It was weaker than normal X-eggs and it the X was 2 colors."

"I've never heard of an X-egg like that before," Tadase-kun said.

"Neither have I. It was like part of it still believed in its dream and hadn't given up on it, but it was like it was being forced to give up its dream."

"What should we call these new X-eggs?" Kukai asked.

"Why not Two-face egg? According to Amu its has two sides to it," Kairi stated.

"Sure. That fits it."

"Wait, Amu, you said it was like it was forced into giving up its dream, right?" Rima asked.

"Hai. Why?" I asked her.

"Then does that mean a new company is arising?"

"Maybe," Kairi said.

Tsuki's POV

'New company, what the heck are they talking about.'

"What do you guys mean by "new company"?" I asked.

"Do you remember the company Easter?" Kairi asked.

I nodded.

"They used to be bad and would collect X-eggs using the employee's singing," Kairi stated.

"Oh," I replied.

"Yeah, and we need to figure out which company it is so we can stop them."

"You guys seem worried now, why?"

"After we beat Easter, we thought we wouldn't have to deal with anymore companies breaking kids' dreams," Nagihiko said.

"This is bad news," Rima said.

"We should get some rest so we can try to figure out which company it this weekend," Amu said.

Everybody agreed, so we all left.

_Later that Night…_

Amu's POV

There was a knock on my window, and of course it was Ikuto.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

I was shocked, I couldn't move.

"I'm leaving in 2 days."

'No. He can't be leaving.'

"This is a joke isn't it?" I asked nervous of the answer.

"No. I'm leaving. I'm going to find my father."

'This can't be happening. No. I don't like it. Why now of all times to?'

"No, don't leave."

"I'm sorry Amu. I have to find my father."

He disappeared and I fell on my bed and started crying.

'This can't be happening, can it?'

* * *

><p>Ikuto: What! I'm leaving Amu? NO!<p>

Amu: It's just the story.

Me: When did you get here?

Amu: When Kukai texted me saying Ikuto was leaving.

Me: Oh…

Yaya and Me: Hi AMU-CHII!

Amu: Hi Yaya.

Ikuto: You know what? Yaya and you could be twins.

Me: We are twins.

Yaya: *playing along with it* Yup. Lynn-chan's my sister.

Ikuto: Nani?

Me: Yup.

Yaya: Let's go get candy sis.

Me: Yeah! Bye-bye.

Ikuto, Kukai, and Amu: *shocked* Bye?

Tadase: Please R&R!

Ikuto and Kukai: Tadagay?

Tadase: I'M NOT GAY!

Amu: …


	6. Depression, Realizing, and X's!

Me: Yo minna-san!

Ikuto and Kukai: Yo.

Me: Those "yo"'s are starting to annoy me…

Yaya: Hi Lynn-chii!

Me: Hi Yaya!

Tadase: Hello Lynn-chan, minna-san.

Ikuto and Kukai: Yo, Tadagay.

Tadase: I'M NOT GAY! LYNN-CHAN AM I GAY?

Me: Ok, so… 1 you don't have to yell, and 2 yes, yes you are.

Tadase: NO I'M NOT!

Me: Well you asked me and I gave you my answer.

Amu: -.-

Me: Hi Amu!

*silence*

Yaya: … Lynn-chan owns nothing but her OCs.

* * *

><p><span>Amu's POV<span>

"I'm not going to school today," I told them.

"Amu-chan, your radiance is dimming," Dia said.

I was silent. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Amu-chan…"

_At School…_

Rima's POV

"Where's Amu?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tadase and purple head answered.

I started getting worried, because Amu will text me if she's not going to school.

_After School. At the Royal Garden…_

"Where's Amu-chii?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't in class today," I told her.

"Is she sick?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think so. She normally texts me if she's not coming to school."

Then Utau busted through the door asking, "Is Amu here?"

Utau's POV

"No. Why?"

"Dammit…" I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong, Utau-nee?" Tadase asked.

"He told her…" I stated quietly.

"Who told her what?" Nagihiko asked.

""Ikuto… he told Amu he was leaving…" I answered quietly.

"He did what?" Tadase yelled.

"Why is he leaving?" Yaya asked.

"He's leaving to find our dad," I answered, "We need to call her."

"On it," Rima said.

Brrriinng. Brrriinng. Brrri-.

"Amu!" we all shouted, then I took the phone.

"No… this is Dia."

"Where's Amu?" I asked.

"Sleeping."

"Is she ok?"

"…not really. Her radiance is dimming."

"It's because of Ikuto, isn't it?"

"…Yes…"

"Did anything else happen?"

"Ya. The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key started glowing, but they-"

"Nani?"

"The 4 of us noticed. It caused us to feel stronger."

'Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key… they really do love each other a lot.'

"That's weird…"

"Amu's waking up. I have to go."

"Wai-"

_Click._

"Amu…" I said quietly to myself, "I am killing him later."

"Utau. We all are," Kukai told me.

"Rima, Yaya, let's go," I said.

"Go where, Utau-chii?" Yaya asked.

""To Amu," I said as I pointed at the others, "You guys come up with a way to kill Ikuto."

I started walking and pretty soon Yaya and Rima caught up with me.

Amu's POV

'I'm crying again. I don't like crying.'

There was a knock at the door and I heard Yaya's, Rima's, Utau's voices.

Knowing Utau, she'll find a way in. "Miki," I said, "Can you make the 4 of you like you used to be?"

"Ya," she said then changed them.

What happened was, when I went to sleep, they were fine. When I woke up the all had X's on them, and I am going to make sure no one finds out.

Then Utau busted through the door.

"Amu, are you ok?" she asked.

I was silent. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Amu, he won't be gone forever. He loves you and we all know you love him. You have to realize that Amu!" Utau yelled at me.

I know that, but still he's going to be gone and we don't know for how long.

"Amu, listen to me. You are going to lose a lot of things if you let Ikuto leaving mess you up this much. Trust yourself and trust Ikuto that he will be back." Utau said again.

"I do realize that. He won't be gone forever," I said very quietly.

Then Ran started glowing brightly.

"Ran…" I said quietly, shocked.

"Amu-chan! You were honest with yourself, so I went back to normal! Arigato!" Ran said.

I showed a smile for the first time since he told me, it was small, but it was still a smile.

"Utau. Your right. I shouldn't be down when we know he's coming back. Arigato, Utau," I said.

"Now to the question, how are you gonna get the other 3 back to normal?" Utau asked, catching on to what had happened.

"What about doing why they were born?" Rima asked, also catching on.

"That should work…" Utau said.

"So Amu-chii is happy again?" Yaya asked, obviously she didn't catch on.

"A little bit," I said with a small smile, "Please don't tell anyone about what happened. I'll have Miki cover them up until they are back to normal."

"Don't worry about it Amu. We won't," Rima answered and Utau agreed. Yaya just looked clueless.

"Don't worry about it, Yaya," I said.

"Ok," she replied.

"Amu, you should rest. I'll come over in the morning to get you," Utau said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"So you can say bye to Ikuto."

"Oh, ok," I replied.

"Bye Amu," they all said.

"Bye, minna-san," I said before falling asleep.

Someone's POV

"So she loves this 'Ikuto' that much, ne?"

"That's what it looks like."

"I can't wait to start messing with them, especially that pink haired girl called Amu."

"Of course you can't."

"Your boring sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever, lets go."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>Me: How was that?<p>

Amu: …

Me: I told the truth, are you really still mad at me?

Amu: Yes, yes I am.

Me: Well get over it, because Tadase is gay and you love Ikuto.

Amu: I DO NOT LOVE THAT ANNOYING PERVERTED NEKO!

Ikuto: That's harsh… and you know you do Amuu~

Amu: Shut up perverted neko!

Ikuto: Make me.

Me: This is interesting.

Kukai: Yes it is.

Amu: YOU PERVERT!

Ikuto: And that's why you love me. *smirks*

Amu: No, and wipe that smirk off your face!

Me: This is taking too long… Happy Fourth of July! and Please R&R!


	7. Leaving

Me: Yo Minna, Ch. 5 is up! And I'd like to introduce someone who will be here for a couple chapters, everybody say hi to Cupcake-chan!

Everyone but Kukai and Ikuto: Hi!

Kukai: Yo.

Cupcake-chan: Hi!

Me: Where's Ikuto?

Kukai: Crying in his room because he saw this chapter.

Me: Who would've thought that would happen…

Cupcake-chan: Ikuto's crying? Since when does he cry? O.O

Kukai: Since now I guess?

Tadase: *starts randomly yelling cause Rima whispered something in his ear* I'M NOT GAY! CUPCAKE-CHAN, DO YOU THINK I'M GAY?

Cupcake-chan: Yes, Tadagay, yes I do.

Tadase: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY?

Me: Because you are… Anyways, Yaya disclaimer please!

Yaya: Hai! Lynn-chan does not anything but her OC's.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

Amu's POV

"Amu, wake-up. It's time to go."

I started to open my eyes and when I saw Utau, I freaked out.

"Utau! How'd ya get in and why are you here?" I asked still freaked out a little.

"Well, 1: Your parents let me in and 2: Yesterday I told you I was going to pick you up so we can go see Ikuto off," She replied.

"Oh yea… I'll get ready right now," I told her.

"Kk. Hurry up though, we gotta leave. I'll be downstairs," she said.

After I got ready, we left for the airport. Tadase-kun was already there when we got there, and Ikuto was nowhere to be seen.

"I suggest you two hurry, his pane leaves in 30 minutes and he's probably going through security by now," Tadase-kun said.

'No. I have to see him before he leaves.' "Utau, let's go," I said determined and a little scared.

She nodded and we started running in the direction Tadase-kun told us he went. Tadase-kun, Utau, and I were running to catch him before he leaves.

'Ikuto. Please don't be gone.'

"I see him!" Utau exclaimed.

I started smiling because I saw him too.

Ikuto's POV

'I didn't get to say goodbye to the 2 people I care about and love the most.'

"Ikuto!" "Ikuto! Wait up!"

'Why do I hear my name?'

I turned around and was basically tackled into a hug by Utau.

"Jeez, you could've waited a little longer," she said.

I chuckled at her. Then I saw… 'Amu!'

Utau must've noticed cause she backed off and pushed Amu towards me.

"Ikuto! You know it's a contest now!" I was surprised by her attitude. She looked so sad when I told her, "I'm sure your father is out there! And I'll definitely find my true self!" she continued, "So let's have a contest to see who finds it first!" she finished.

I smiled after over-coming my shock, "I've also got something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"I've already given in because, I Love You," I told her.

"Huh…?" she looked surprised and shocked.

Then… I kissed her. Not on her lips, but close to them.

She started freaking out and said, "J-just so you know, it's n-not as if I l-l-like you, Ikuto!"

I sighed. "T-that's right! Anyways I don't even know where you are going!" she said.

"Hmm. Well then, I'll bet you something, too," I said as I smirked, "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself."

She was completely shocked and was blushing.

I started walking away. 'Goodbye Amu. For now at least.'

Amu's POV

I didn't even notice Ikuto walk away. I sighed.

'See you later, Ikuto!'

I walked back over to Utau and Tadase-kun.

"Amu, how could you?" he asked.

"How could I what?" I asked him curiously.

"Kiss Ikuto-nii-san…?" he replied.

"He kissed me," I told him reassuringly.

"But you liked it," Utau said, basically reading my mind.

"N-n-no," I replied while blushing a little.

"And we have our answer!" Utau said smirking.

'Damn that smirk! I hate it!'

"Amu!" Tadase-kun said.

"Knew it," Utau said.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, let's go," I said trying to be calm.

Tadase-kun looked sad and Utau was smirking.

'I won't lose, Ikuto!'

_Two Days Later, At School…_

"Konichiwa, minna-san," I said to everyone at the Royal Garden after school.

"Yo," Kukai said, "Do you know why Tadase's down?"

"Ya… but I'd rather not say," I replied.

"Spill," Rima said with a threatening look.

"Well, um… how do I put this? Well, when Ikuto left, he kissed me, Tadase-kun saw, and he's been sad ever since, and every time I see Utau, she's smirking."

"That explains why Utau's also been really happy," Kukai said, "I'm surprised she didn't want to kill you though."

"Me too," I replied.

"There's nothing to talk about and Tadase refuses to talk, so can we go home?" Rima asked.

"Sure," Kukai said.

So we all left.

Someone's POV

"How much longer?"

"Four days,"

"That's too long. Can't it be sooner?"

"Nope. You can start messing with them on Saturday, though."

"*sigh* Fine."

"Let's go. The Boss wants to see us."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>Me: How was it?<p>

Kukai: Bad.

Me: KUKAI! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE!

Kukai: Ok… and…

Me: I hate you. -.-

Kukai: Why me?

Me: Cause your MEAN!

*Silence*

Me: Is Ikuto still crying?

Cupcake-chan: Yup.

Me: :(

Cupcake-chan: :(

Me: He'll be back by next chapter.

Cupcake-chan: How do you know?

Me: He can't stay away from Amu more than a day.

Cupcake-chan: Good point.

Me: :)

Cupcake-chan: :)

Kukai: WHAT'S UP WITH THE SMILEYS?

Me: Everything.

Cupcake-chan: Yup.

Kukai: You 2 are scary… I'm leaving!

Cupcake-chan: Bye.

Me: Bye Kukai!… Please R&R!


	8. Surprise Students!

Ikuto: Yo.

Me: I told you so… :(

Cupcake-chan: You were right.

Amu: What's wrong Lynn-chan? :(

Me: My softball team didn't make it to Nationals. :(

Amu: That sucks. How many games did you play?

Me: 3. We won are first one by a lot, then lost our second one by 3, and lost our third by 6. :(

Cupcake-chan: :(

Ikuto: I don't get it…

Me: All you need to know is that there are 3 big tournaments: Districts, States, Nationals.

Ikuto: Ok?

Me: Too long to explain.

Ikuto: Ok?

Me: Oh well, things happen for a reason, and because of that reason I get to work on this story more. :)

Cupcake-chan: I'm sorry you lost, but working on this story more is a good thing. :)

Me: Anyways, Ikuto disclaimer.

Ikuto: Lynn-chan only owns her OC's.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday Morning…<em>

Amu's POV

'They come tomorrow, ne?' (Amu)

'Yup, Amu-chan.' (Ran)

'How are you talking to me inside my head when we are not chara-transformed?' (Amu)

'I don't know…' (Ran)

Then Nikaidou-sensei told everyone to take their seats and quiet down. Then he said we have a new student joining us starting today.

She came in.

"Lala…" I heard Rima whisper.

"You know her?" I whispered back to her.

"Ya… she's my cousin from my dad's side. The Kotone's are from my mom's side," she replied still whispering.

"Hello, my name is Lala Hikari. Please take good care of me," she said.

"Hikari-san, go sit next Mashiro-san. Mashiro-san please raise your hand," Nikaidou-sensei said.

"Hai, sensei," Lala replied.

Rima raised her hand.

"Hi Rima-chan," Lala whispered as she sat down.

"Yo," Rima replied also whispering.

"Okay class, quiet down. Let's start the lesson," Nikaidou-sensei said.

_Kukai's Classroom…_

Kukai's POV

Sato-sensei told us to quiet down so she could introduce us to some people.

Once we were quiet, she let the first one in.

"Yo, name's Aoi Suzuki," she said.

"Suzuki-san, please sit next to Tsuki-san," Sato-sensei said.

'She has a chara.' (Kukai)

'You sense it too?' (Daichi)

'Yup.' (Kukai)

Then Sato-sensei let the other one in to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Hikari Yumi," she said quietly.

"Yumi-san sit at the table next to Suzuki-san," Sato-sensei told her.

She nodded, then went to her seat.

'She does too.' (Kukai)

'Yup.' (Daichi)

'Hold on a sec. How are we talking in my thoughts? I thought we could only do that when we are chara-transformed!' (Kukai)  
>'Since Ikuto left, the Humpty Lock has been growing stronger, I guess.' (Daichi)<p>

'That's interesting…' (Kukai)

Then class started.

_After School…_

Everyone left the classroom except for me, Tsuki, Ichigo, Aoi, and Hikari.

Tsuki, Ichigo, and I went up to Aoi and Hikari and I straight out asked, "Do you 2 have Shugo Chara?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Ok. Will you 2 mind coming with us?" I asked.

"Why not?" Aoi said.

"Sure," Hikari said.

Then Tsuki, Ichigo, and I led them to the Royal Garden.

Rima's POV

"Rima-chan, wanna hangout?" Lala asked me.

"I cant… I have Guardian work to do, sorry," I told her, then I remembered something from the last time I saw her.

"Wait… you still have your Shugo Chara, right?" I asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She said.

"Ok. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

We walked over with Amu, Tadase, and Cross-dresser.

_At The Royal Garden…_

When we got there, no surprise… Lala freaked out.

"This place is beautiful. It's amazing!" she kept saying for a while.

After she calmed down, we all introduced ourselves and our charas. I also saw and met the other 2 girls Kukai brought with him. After the introductions were over, Tadase asked if the 3 would like to join the Guardians.

No surprise… all 3 of them said yes.

"Lala Hikari, you will be the Clover's Chair. Aoi Suzuki will be the Phantom's Chair, and Hikari Yumi will be the Sorcerer's Chair," Tadase stated.

"Ok," they all replied.

"So, what do the Guardians do specifically?" Aoi asked.

"We help protect kid's dreams and if their dream is turned into an X-egg, we cleanse it," Tadase said.

"Oh, cool. What else?" Aoi asked.

"We take care of the students and the school," Amu replied.

"Sounds like fun," Aoi said.

"Most of the time it is! But sometimes it's boring!" Yaya said.

Aoi's POV

'Well being bored is gonna change soon.'

Then I got a text message:

_You need to come back now. We are going to see the Boss in an hour. Hurry up._

"I gotta leave," I told them after I read the text while walking out of the Royal Garden.

Hikari's POV

'That was quick. I wonder where she is going?'

We all left after about 20 minutes after Aoi left.

Someone's POV

"How much longer now?"

"Two days."

"Still too long!"

"Everything is 'too long' for you."

"Because it is!"

"Hai, hai."

"You're mean. I just want to bother them already."

"Yes, I know."

"Then can I start bothering them now?"

"Two days."

"You're mean…"

"Let's go. The Boss wants to see us again."

"Hai, hai, whatever."

* * *

><p>Me: How was it?<p>

Amu: Good :)

Ikuto: AMU! *glomps her*

Amu: Ikuto… Uh… your only gone in the story. Your still here with us :)

Me: Looks like someonez falling in lovez with someonez else ;)

Cupcake-chan: Looks like it to me to ;)

Amu: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH IKUTO!

Ikuto: Hurtful… :'(

Me: Denial… wait she figured it out quickly, since when is Amu not dense? O.o

Cupcake-chan: Who knows? O.o

Amu: THAT'S NOT NICE! I'M NOT DENSE ALL THE TIME!

Me: Umm, Amu-chan.

Amu: Yes?

Cupcake-chan: You kinda are dense all the time.

Amu: *sigh*

Me: It's the way God made you, don't worry about. :)

Ikuto: It's a good thing he made you sexy. ;)

Amu: SHUT UP PERVERT!

Ikuto: Nah, I don't feel like it ;)

Me: This is too long.

Cupcake-chan: That statement made you sound like one of those mystery characters. O.o

Me: … your right…

Amu and Ikuto: O.o

*Silence*

Cupcake-chan: Anyways, Please R&R! :)


	9. Meet the Cousins

Me: …

Ikuto: Why haven't you been updating?

Me: I got in trouble…

Ikuto: What'd ya do?

Me: My dad got mad at me for writing to much!

Ikuto: Ok, ok. No need to yell.

Amu: For writing?

Me: Yup! I was allowed on the computer, but if I did anything related to this story or my other stories I got in more trouble!

Neko-chan: That doesn't make sense…

Me: I know right!

Amu: So what did you do then if you weren't allowed to work on your stories?

Me: I was on Facebook, in the forums on this website, or playing softball.

Amu: Sounds like fun…

Me: Sure…

Ikuto: What's up with the dots…

Neko-chan: I don't know…

Me: Me either…

Amu: Lynn-chan only owns her characters… if she owned us Tadase wouldn't even be in the anime or manga…

Ikuto: I like that…but I don't like the dots…

_The Next Day…_

Amu's POV

'Miki's been really tired lately. I wonder how much longer I'll be able to hide them?' (Amu)

'Amu-chan, don't worry about me. I'm fine.' (Miki)

'No, you're not Miki.' (Amu)

'Yes I am, you're worrying too much.' (Miki)

'You, Dia, and Suu are staying home tomorrow.' (Amu)

'No!' (Miki)

'You need to rest.' (Amu)

'Fine.' (Miki)

"Ohayou, Amu-chan," Lala said as she sat down.

"Ohayou," I replied.

Then Rima walked in and said, "those 2 are coming today right?"

"Ya," I replied, "But they're not coming til period 2."

"Oh," Rima said.

I sighed. I want to find out if I know them already, its bothering me a lot.

Then class started. After period 1, they come.

Akina's POV

"Remember, we are not allowed to tell Amu. She has to figure out on her own, understood?" Ta-nii told me for like the 50th time.

"Yes," I told him, "now can we go. We are going to be late."

He look at the clock then replied, "Crap. You're right. Let's go."

I sighed. He might be really smart and stubborn, but he still loses track of time.

"Keiko, Fifi, Rein, Soul, let's go," I said cheerfully to them. I already had my egg in my bag. The only ones that knew about it were me, Keiko, Fifi, Rein, and Soul.

'Hoshi-san, when are you going to come out?' I asked her.

"Aki, let's go!" Ta-nii yelled.

"Hai!" I called back.

And we started walking to school.

_At School…_

We were in the office getting our class schedules, and when the bell was about to ring, the Principle/Chairman, Tsukasa-san, sent us to our classrooms.

I read my class schedule as I started walking.

'Grade 3, Class Star, ne?' I asked myself.

As I got to the door of my classroom, the sensei seemed to notice I was there because she told the class to quiet down.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please come in," the sensei told her class and me.

"Hai," I replied as I walked in and stood next to the sensei.

The whole class started talking.

"She's so kawaii!" "We should see if she wants to hang out with us." Or stuff along those lines and a couple boys were blushing.

I sweat dropped, while the sensei told the class to quiet down so I could introduce myself.

They immediately went silent.

I sweat dropped again, then smiled and said, "Nice to meet'cha minna-san. My name's Akina Tora Suzuki~nya. But you guys can call me Akina or Aki~nya."

"KAWAII!" The whole class screamed.

I sweat dropped once again.

All the girls ran up to me and started asking me question, and the boys were in a group in the back of the classroom talking about me.

'This school is… interesting.' I thought.

The sensei seemed to have given up on trying to calm the class down and teach.

'This is only 3rd grade… I hope Ta-nii is ok.'

Taro's POV

I walked in to the classroom and all the girls started blushing except for 2.

'This is going to be a long day,' I thought, 'but at least I'm in the same class as her.'

Then the sensei, Nikaidou I think, told me to introduce myself to the class. I nodded.

"Yo, name's Taro Raikou Suzuki. You can call me Rai or Taro though," I said and all the girls screamed and Nikaidou-sensei sweat dropped and she just rolled her eyes.

I chuckled a little inside my head. Then I noticed a girlish looking boy looking sad. 'I guess I took all his fangirls,' I thought, 'Oh well.'

Obviously she doesn't remember me, because knowing her, she would've slam her hands on her desk and stand up with a shocked expression on her face. I sat down in my assigned seat which was right in front of hers.

Amu's POV

'He has a chara and he does seem familiar.' (Amu)

'Hai~desu.' (Suu)

'Now I just got to find out if his sister does.' (Amu)

'Hai~desu.' (Suu)

_At Lunch Break…_

Rima and I went up to his desk and handed him the note.

"Please come after school," I asked him, "Oh, and one more thing."

He nodded for both.

"Does your sister have _them_ to?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Arigato. We'll go tell her now," I replied with a small smile.

As I walked in to her classroom, it went completely silent and all eyes were on me.

"Konichiwa," I said, "Is Akina-san here?"

They all moved revealing a path to her.

I walked over to her and handed her a note, then said, "Your brother's coming. Please come as well."

Then I walked out and I heard that classroom get extremely loud again, I chuckled as I continued to walk back to my classroom.

When I got back, class was just about to start again.

'Yay. Another boring class.' I thought.

_After School…_

Akina's POV

I met up with Ta-nii, and we walked over to the Royal Garden.

When we got there, there were a lot of people and they were all talking, and the garden was beautiful.

Then a girl with long black hair and brown eyes spoke up, "Oi, they're here."

"Greetings Akina-san, Taro-san. I'm glad you decided to come," a boy with blonde hair and red-pinkish eyes said.

'He is a boy, right? But he looks so much like a girl…' I thought.

After snapping out of my trance I spoke up, "I'm- wait~nya. How did you know our names~nya?"

"We know about all the students at Seiyo Elementary and Seiyo Middle," the girlish looking boy said.

'I'm pretty certain he's a boy, but his looks are making me wonder.'

Then he, I think, continued, "Now we'll introduce ourselves."

"Tadase Hotori, King's Chair." 'So he is a boy…'

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's Chair." 'Why is she so short?'

"Kairi Sanjo, Youngest Jack's Chair." 'He looks like the smartest one here.'

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Middle Jack's Chair." 'He also looks like a girl, but he looks more boyish than, Tadase?'

"Kukai Souma, Eldest Jack's Chair." 'He looks like he plays sports, maybe he'll help me with my soccer…'

"Yaya Yuiki, Ace's Chair." 'She seems like the one I'll get along with the most before Amu remembers us.

"Amu Hinamori, Joker's Chair." 'Amu-nee-chiii!'

"Ichigo Kotone, Maiden's Chair." 'Her eyes…there pretty… I've never seen anyone with eyes that color eyes before…'

"Eriko Morinaga, Bishop's Chair." 'She's pretty…'

"Tsuki Kotone, Priest's Chair." 'Her eyes… they're also pretty… she's gotta be Ichigo's? twin.'

"Lala Hikari, Clover's Chair." 'I think I'll be able be friends with her with her quickly.'

"Hikari Yumi, Sorcerer's Chair." 'She seems nice.'

"Aoi Suzuki, Phantom's Chair." 'She told everyone we were here. She's pretty.'

"We do know you, but we don't know your chara's," Kukai stated, "Charas come out and introduce yourselves."

They all floated out and started introducing themselves.

After all of their charas were done introducing themselves, I told our charas to introduce themselves.

"Yo, name's Soul, I was born form Taro's will of wanting to protect his sister and someone that was very dear, and still is, to him when he was younger. And that's Rein, he doesn't talk that much, but he was born to show the sadness and quietness Taro has gone through," Soul said immediately after I said introduce yourselves.

"Hi! My name's Fifi! I was born from Aki-chan wanting to be able to show people how to be happy but be serious when necessary," Fifi said smiling.

"Yo! Name's Keiko~nya! I was born from Aki wanting to be like someone she met when she was younger and to be able to love and trust people," Keiko exclaimed.

"Akina-san," Amu said.

"Aki-chan," I corrected.

"Gomen. Aki-chan," she started again, "does the person that you wanted to be like happen to be named Ikuto?

"Amu-chan…" Rima said.

"I highly doubt that Amu-chan. The only way for her to have met Ikuto was if he was in-"

"Europe," I finished.

"How'd you know?" Tadase asked.

Now everyone was confused except for me and Ta-nii.

"Ta-nii and I met Ikuto in Europe, he was 10, I was 3, and Ta-nii was 6

~nya. Tsukasa-san took care of us for a while after…" I paused almost about to break into tears remembering, but I got a hold of myself and continued, "something happened in my family."

There was silence for a while, no one wanted to ask her about the something that happened in my family.

I asked Amu-nee-chii, "But Amu-chii, how'd ya know it was Ikuto? And how do you know Ikuto~nya?"

"Ikuto's her boyfriend," Rima stated calmly. Tadase went into an emo corner, so I'm guessing he likes Amu-nee-chii, which makes what Rima-chii said true.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Amu was yelling at Rima, while blushing.

"Then explain this," Rima said showing her a picture.

"What the he-" Amu-nee-chii said, "how the hell did you get that?"

"Utau," Rima stated calmly.

"Utau is so dead next time I see her…" Amu-nee-chii said.

"Wait~nya… are you talking about Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi~nya?" I asked.

"Ya. Why?" Rima asked.

"Utau-nee-chii!" I squealed, I haven't seen Utau-nee-chii since Tsukasa introduced me to her when I was like 5 or something.

"Wait you know Utau?" Amu-nee-chii asked.

"Hai! Amu-n-," I paused. I almost blew it, I am going to be in trouble later… "Amu-chan~nya."

"Who are you calling Rima-chii?" I asked.

"Utau," she stated calmly.

"YAY!~nya," I squealed again.

"Do you always say ~nya at the end of everything Aki-chan?" Amu asked.

"Hai~nya. Ever since I met Ikuto and Yoru," I said smiling, "Is it a bad thing~nya?"

"No," Amu said with a small smile, "It's cute."

I smiled, then all of a sudden the door flew open and there stood Utau, out of breath.

"What's so… important for… me to have… to run… all the way… over… here?" Utau asked, panting.

"Her," Rima said pointing to me.

"Utau-nee-chii!" I screamed hugging her.

"Who are yo-. Wait only 1 person I know calls me that," Utau said, "Aki-chan?"

"Hai~nya!" I replied.

"You still do the ~nya thing?" she asked.

"Yup~nya!" I said smiling.

"How've ya been? And how's your singing coming?" Utau asked.

"I've been good, what about you? And… umm… I don't sing anymore…" I said the last part quietly, but because Utau's Utau, she heard it.

"What? Why'd ya stop singing? Your voice was really good when we were little..." Utau said.

"The thing that happened in the past started affecting my singing," I told her quietly, "Every time I'd start singing, I would start crying."

"Oh… I see… gomen," Utau said.

"Don't worry 'bout it Utau-nee-chii~nya," I told her with a smile.

There were a couple minutes of silence then Aoi seemed to remember something.

Aoi's POV

"I almost forgot… a friend of mine got a hold of some tickets for me, for a concert tomorrow. Do you guys want to go? Utau-san, you can go to if you want," I said.

"Who's singing?" Utau asked, then smirked and said, "I always like to watch my competition."

"I don't really know all I know is that the concerts tomorrow and it's be great if you guys could come," I responded. (Me: You thought I was gonna give it away, weren't ya? xD)

"I'm in," everybody said.

"Great. After the Guardian meeting tomorrow, how 'bout we all go home and change then meet back up at the front of the school an hour later?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," Amu said.

"Kay," I replied. Then I got a text message:

_What did they say about the concert?_

After I read it I replied:

_They said yes._

Then the next message came:

_K. Now you need to come with us the boss wants to see us again._

I replied:

_Hai. I'm coming. Give me 2 minutes._

"I have to go now," I said.

"Okay, Aoi-chan," Amu said, "see ya tomorrow."

I nodded and was out the door.

Hikari's POV

Again. Hmmm… whenever she gets a text message it seems she has to leave. I sighed. She's been acting different lately.

Someone's POV

"Your late."

"Gomen. I came as fast as I could."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Hai."

"Can't we do the concert tonight. Tomorrow's too long."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Plea-"

"No. Now let's go see the Boss."

"Hai."

Ikuto: When do I come back in?

Me: You'll see. ;) And stop whining or else you're not coming back in.

Amu: Haha.

Ikuto: You shouldn't be laughing Amu-koi. In fact you knew it was me when you were talking to Aki. And Rima and Utau both have proof on their phones that you love me –smirks-

Amu: SHUT UP! YOU PERVERTED HENTAI!

Aki: What does Perverted Hentai mean?

*Silence*

Neko-chan: Ahaha… Nothing…

Aki: Then why'd she say it?

Neko-chan: TOO MANY QUESTIONS! *goes in closet*

Me: …it means Ikuto. But you can't say it cause that's Amu's nickname for Ikuto that she came up with, ok? Now why don't you go play outside?

Aki: Oh, ok byebye. *goes outside to play*

Me: byebye.

Ikuto: How the hell did you do that?

Me: Skillz ;) I'll tell you in the next chapter and Neko-chan, its safe, Aki left.

Neko-chan: Thank God.

Ikuto: No. Thank Lynn-chan

Me, Neko-chan, & Amu: *sigh*

Me: Ikuto, Thank God is a saying that people use. And aren't you the oldest out of all of us?

Ikuto: Dunno, how old are you guys?

Amu: I'm 12, but soon to be 13.

Ikuto: Awww my little strawberry's growing up.

Amu: SHUT IT!

Me: Amu your birthday's not til September, and if September counts as almost turning the next age then I'm soon to turn my next age to and I'm … not telling you how old I am xD but I'll tell I'm between 13-15. xD

Ikuto: So you're either 13, 14, or 15? And your birthday's in September?

Me: Hai! ;) and No…

Ikuto: When's your birthday?

Me: October 30th.

Ikuto: Cool. That explains why you're a devil. –smirks-

Me: OI! I'm not a devil!

Neko-chan: I'm between the ages of 13-15 xD

Me: Ikuto you're the oldest! ACT IT!

Ikuto: Fine. –smirks- All three of you in the bedroom now.

Me, Neko-chan, & Amu: HELL NO!

Ikuto: Do you still want me to act the oldest?

Me: NO!

Ikuto: That's what I thought.

Me: *whispers plan to Amu and Neko-chan*

*the 3 of us start crying*

Ikuto: What the hell?

Utau: What did Ikuto do now?

Me: H-h-he t-t-tried t-t-to r-r-rape u-us. *sniffles*

Utau: *Death Aura*

Ikuto: Oh shi- I mean crap.

Utau: *gets the chainsaw Rima had in Neko-chan's Shugo Truth or Dare* I-KU-TOOOO!

Ikuto: See ya. Chara-nari: Black Lynx! *Hops out the window*

Utau: Oh no you don't! Chara-nari: Lunatic Charm! *flies out the window after him, with the chainsaw*

Me: Good work girls'! *high-fives*

Neko-chan: That taught him.

Me & Amu: Yup!

Neko-chan: Please R&R!


	10. Concert and No More Transforming!

Me: Yo minna! Next chapters up! I hurt my ankle so I should be working on this story a lot more and if I don't, it's because I get side-tracked easily, ahaha… Anyways everyone ignore Ikuto today, k?

Everyone: Hai.

*Ikuto walks in with broken arm, a black eye, and cuts everywhere*

Me: Omigod! Ikuto are you ok? What happened?

Neko-chan: So much for ignoring him…

Ikuto: Your little act yesterday caused this. Right now I'm just glad Utau didn't cut me into pieces with the chainsaw.

Rima: Chainsaw? I've been looking for that… Where's Utau? I want my chainsaw back right now.

Ikuto: She's at home.

Me: *about to laugh, but trying to hold it in and failing. Is laughing histerically now*

Neko-chan and Amu: *been laughing since Ikuto said what happened to him*

Ikuto: My little strawberry, my little passionfruit, and my little mango are laughing at me, what a great day. (says sarcastically)

*all 3 of us stop laughing*

Amu: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

Me: Passionfruit?

Neko-chan: Mango?

Ikuto: Get over it _Amu_. And yes, Amu's my little strawberry, Lynn-chan's my little passionfruit, and Neko-chan's my little mango.

Me: *confused* I still don't get it. Passionfruit? Why am I passionfruit?

Ikuto: Because whenever I see you, you give me passion. –smirks-

Me: Oh HELL NO!

Ikuto: Oh hell yes and Neko-chan's mango because she loves mangos.

Me: Amu's right.

Ikuto: *confused*

Me: You are a Perverted Hentai. =_=

Aki: Ehh? Lynn-chii, I thought you said that was only Amu-nee-chii's name for Iku-nii?

Me: *mental thought: _crap_* Ummm… you see… (idea pops in head) I helped Amu come up with it, so it's also what I call Ikuto, ok?

Aki: OK! I'mma go outside now!

Me: K! Bye!

Ikuto: Okay, I thought once was weird, but twice? How the hell did you do that?

Me: -smirks- Skillz

Amu: O.O Lynn-chan only owns her OCs.

* * *

><p><em>At School The Next Day…<em>

Amu's POV

After advisement, all the classes head to the auditorium for the monthly Guardian Assembly.

Once everyone was seated Tadase started, "Hello minna-san. As all of you know I'm Tadase Hotori, King's Chair. Before we start talking about anything else, I'd like to introduce the newest Guardians. Please stand if you are new."

Aoi, Hikari, Akina, Taro, Lala, Tsuki, Ichigo, and Eriko stood up behind Tadase.

Tadase looked over at me and I nodded and walked up to the stand/podium thing, whatever it's called.

I was chara-changed with Ran. Since Dia hatched, normally I would use her, but because of the _incident_ I can't.

"Ohayou minna-san," I said, "As you all know, I'm Amu Hinamori, Joker's Chair. I'll be introducing our newest Guardians. Aoi Suzuki, Phantom's Chair. Hikari Yumi, Sorcerer's Chair. Akina Suzuki, Jester's Chair. Taro Suzuki, Knight's Chair. Lala Hikari, Clover's Chair. Tsuki Kotone, Priest's Chair. Ichigo Kotone, Maiden's Chair. And Eriko Morinaga, Bishop's Chair."

They all waved as I said their names.

I continued, "You 8 may sit down now. Now, to get on to school matters…"

_Time Skip… Afterschool…_

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the school day, and this chapter is gonna be long anyways xD)

Aoi's POV

After the basic Guardian stuff we had to, I asked, "Everybody can come tonight right?"

"My parents said yes," Rima and most of the others said.

"We can go," Taro answered for him and Akina.

"I can as long as I can convince Ami that she's not allowed to go," Amu said, "you asked Nikaidou-sensei to come, right?"

"Ya," Aoi said, "And your sister can come too, if she wants. I have an extra ticket."

"You do? Thank you so much!" Amu said happy that she didn't have to deal with the whining of her sister.

"You're welcome," I said calmly.

"The meeting's over right? Everybody should head home and change, then come back here," I told everyone.

Everybody nodded, so we all said our goodbyes and left to change.

_Time Skip…_

(Lots of Time Skips this chapter xD)

Amu's POV

"YAY! Nee-tan's taking Ami to concert! Nee-tan's taking Ami to concert!" Ami cheered the whole way there.

Amu sighed, _'It's a good thing she's cute, because that is so annoying.'_

"Ami," Amu said, "Wrong way."

Then Ami stopped and noticed she was turning left where she was supposed to right, and laughed nervously.

Amu sighed again, then smiled, "Don't go ahead of me, k?"

"Hai! Nee-tan!" Ami said.

When we got there, everybody was there except Aoi.

"Gomen minna," Aoi said as she got there, "My place is the farthest, so ya…"

"It's ok," I replied with a small smile.

Aoi's POV

'_Almost time to set the plan in action.' _

Then something clinged to my arm, "Arigato!"

I sweat dropped, "You're welcome."

"Ami," Amu hissed at her, "Be nice… And don't cling to people or I'm gonna take you back home."

"NO!" Ami screamed, "Gomen…"

Amu sighed.

"Anyways, let's go!" Yaya screamed.

"Hai, hai," I said.

_Time Skip, At Concert… _(Sorry lots of Time Skips xD)

"These are our seats," I said, "The concert starts in 3 minutes so let's get seated."

"Hai," everybody said.

_2 minutes later…_

I got a text message that said:

_All the Guardians are here, correct?_

I replied back:

_Yes. And Utau Hoshina as well._

From:

_Interesting… she agreed to come?_

To:

_Hai._

From:

_This is going to be an interesting night. _

To:

_Hai._

Amu's POV

"Ami quiet down, the shows about to start any minute now," I told Ami and she immediately went silent with her eyes sparkling like when she watches Utau.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "Please welcome, new up-and-coming singer, from the company UpCougar (if it's real, Id on't own), MIYAKO YUKIMURA!"

(Song: She Wolf By: Shakira Owns: NOT ME!)

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_There's a She Wolf in disguise_

_Coming Out _

_Coming Out_

_Coming Out_

_A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me _

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it_

_There's a She Wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a She Wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her pray_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men, I got me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a She Wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a She Wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_There's a She Wolf in disguise_

_Coming Out_

_Coming Out _

_Coming Out_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_There's a She Wolf in disguise_

_Coming Out_

_Coming Out _

_Coming Out_

_There's a She Wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

That was amazing. Utau even looked shocked. That girl can sing. When I looked at Ami it was like she had no life in her eyes.

"Ami?" I asked, "Ami? AMI!"

Now I was scared, then all of sudden the whole atmosphere changed and there were a lot of kids that looked lifeless like Ami. Then I saw them… the Two-Face X-eggs.

"Minna, look!" I yelled to the others. Their eyes widened.

"I guess we finally get to see what the new Guardians can do, right?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, but now's not a good time. Let's go!" I yelled, "My Own Heart: UNLOCK! Chara-nari: Amulet Heart!

"Chara-nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara-nari: Seraphim Charm!"

"Chara-nari: Samurai Soul!"

"Chara-nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara-nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara-nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara-nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara-nari: Blazing Sun!"

"Chara-nari: Skeletal Angel!"

"Chara-nari: Devil's Light!"

"Chara-nari: Black Emerald!"

"Chara-nari: Azn Rockstar!"

"Chara-nari: Radiance of Light!"

"Chara-nari: Love Neko!"

"Chara-nari: Sad Face!"

"Akina-chan," I called out.

She nodded, "Sweet Claw!"

"Arigato. Negative Hearts… Lock On… OPEN HEART!" I yelled.

There were still a lot more and Utau and I were getting tired cleansing the eggs, but then I saw something.

"Death Sleep!" Akina yelled cleansing the eggs.

'_What the hell?'_

"Akina-chan," I asked dodging some Two-Face Eggs, she nodded, "Why didn't you say you could cleanse as well?"

"Well 1, you didn't ask~nya. And 2, I'm not the only the one that can cleanse~nya," She replied.

Amu looked around.

"Light of Darkness!"

"Dance of the Moon!"

"Sonic Nightmare!"

"Skeletal Control!"

"Oh," I replied.

"Ya~nya. Now stop being dazed or you're gonna get hurt~nya," Akina replied.

She spoke to late though. Ther was already an attack coming at me and I didn't have time to dodge it so I braced myself for the impact, but it never came…

"Chara-nari: Aqua Cross! Toxic Slash!"

Amu stood they shocked. Someone she didn't even know helped her. It reminded her of him…

"Are you all right?" The boy asked.

"…Ya… Arigato," I said.

"Good, now there's not that many X-eggs left, so it shouldn't take too much longer," he said.

I nodded and went off to help cleanse more eggs.

'_What the hell was that? Why couldn't I move?'_

"AMU!" Kukai yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"STOP SPACING OUT! YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT!" Kukai was now yelling at me.

"Gomen…" I said.

"Don't say gomen," he said dodging an attack, "Stop spacing out and cleanse eggs!"

I nodded.

"Negative Hearts… Lock On… OPEN HEART!" I yelled purifying another 10 or so eggs.

"Last one!" Kukai yelled, "Amu get it!"

I nodded, "Negative Heart… Lock On… OPEN HEART!"

When that was done, my chara-nari went undone and all I remember is everything going black, and the last thing I heard was, "AMU-NEE-CHII!"

_The Next Day…_

I woke up due to the bright sun.

'_Huh? How'd I get here?'_

Then it hit me. I blacked out last night after the cleansing that last X-egg. I don't understand why I passed out though. I've cleansed way more than that before, so what happened?

"Amu-chan," Dia said.

"What?" I asked.

"About last night…" Miki started to say.

"You guys know why I passed out don't you?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Amu-chan, you passed out last night because of us," Suu said pointing to her, Dia, and Miki.

"What do you mean?"

"Because we're X-charas Amu-chan," Miki said, "You've transformed and been fine before when it was only Dia that was an X, but now that it's 3 out of 4 us that are X's and only one is normal."

"The 3 X's over-rule the 1 normal," Dia said.

"Which means Ran's chara-nari is weaker which causes you to use more energy, which leads to passing out every time you cleanse more than 15 X-eggs a day," Suu said.

"So until you get them back to normal, I'm going to be getting hurt more and you will be passing out more which will lead to the others finding out," Ran finished.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Amu-chan," Dia started, "the safest way for you would be to not chara-nari at all until we are all normal again."

"…h-hai…" I replied before getting up to get dressed.

Miyako's POV

"Finally I got to perform."

"Hai."

"Now this Amu girl, she's the strongest, isn't she?"

"Yup."

"But it doesn't seem like it now."

"Yea. Considering she can't transform without getting hurt or hurting her charas."

"Yea. This should be interesting. And I'm allowed to start bothering now right?"

"Yes, you can."

"Yay!"

"Yea, now let's go. The Boss wants to see us again."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! Mystery people revealed! And just to make it clear, Miyako and the other mystery person are spying on Amu.<p>

Ikuto: My little strawberry can't transform anymore?

Me: Not at the moment, no.

Ikuto: Poor Amu… Anyways last chapter you said you'd explain how you did it.

Me: Did what?

Neko-chan: Got Aki to believe you and go play so she won't say 'Perverted Hentai'.

Me: Ah. Simple. Little kids will believe almost anything you say, and being the second oldest out of too many cousins to count helps with learning that trick. *winks*

Ikuto: Oh…

Me: :D

Ikuto: I'm bored. I'm gonna go get ice cream.

Me: Get me one otherwise no more Amuto!

Ikuto: Hai, hai.

Neko-chan: Where's Amu?

Me: Making sure Rima doesn't kill Nagihiko with the chainsaw.

Neko-chan: Oh…

Yoru: PLEASE R&R~NYA!


	11. 2 Down

Me: Yo. I wrote this chapter as a just-to get-it moving chapter and sorry I haven't been updating lately. :(

Ikuto: Yo.

Me: Ikuto!

Ikuto: What?

Me: Where's my ice cream?

Ikuto: You don't get it until you tell me why you haven't been updating.

Me: I've been busy with softball, school started not to long ago for me and my brother broke my laptop, but I got a new one. Now give me ice cream.

Ikuto: Fine. –hands ice cream-

Me: Yay! More Amuto if Ikuto comes back –smirks-

Ikuto: What do you mean if I come back?

Me: I don't know if I'm gonna have you come back or not. I mean you did leave to find your father.

Ikuto: …

Neko-chan: She does have a point. It's not just in the story. You leave Amu in the anime and the manga to go find your father, too.

Ikuto: I know.

Yoru: Yo~nya.

Me: YORU! –hugs-

Ikuto: Yea he gets hugs and I don't, and he's basically me. –sarcastic-

Me: Exactly –smiles-

Neko-chan: Lynn-chan only owns her OCs.

* * *

><p><em>Day After Concert… At The Mall With Rima, Yaya, &amp; Utau<em>

Amu's POV

'_Right before I blacked out I heard someone call my name: Amu-nee-chii!' _I thought. _'Yaya calls me Amu-chii, but not Amu-nee-chii. And Ami calls me Onee-tan, so who was it that called my name?'_

I stopped thinking because I was stopped by an angry Utau in front of me for not paying attention.

"Thinking about yesterday, ne?" Utau asked and I nodded.

"We've been here for an hour and you normally don't completely space out. Something happened this morning, didn't it?" Rima asked looking at my charas and I nodded looking sad.

"Let's go back to my place and Amu can tell us about it there, alright?" Utau asked.

We all agreed, so we went to Utau's house.

"Before we start, let me get us all something to drink, k?" Utau asked.

"Can I hav-," Rima was cut off.

"Tea for everyone? Good," Utau said completely ignoring Rima.

When Utau got back she handed each of us a cup of tea and I had to start explaining.

"You 3 are the only ones that know that 3 of my charas are X-charas. I understand it, but I don't really know how to explain it so Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, do you mind explaining it again?" I asked.

"Not at all, Amu-chan," Dia replied.

After the charas were done explaining, Yaya freaked out.

"Wait. So Amu-chii can't Chara-Nari anymore?" Yaya asked worried.

"No. At least not til all 4 are normal again," I replied.

Utau thought for a minute then asked, "So if you can't Chara-Nari, then how do you plan to cleanse X-eggs?"

"She can't. So Utau, please cover for her until we're back to normal," Dia asked.

"I'll try, but there will be sometimes that I won't be able to go to the X-egg," Utau replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Suu said.

Everybody agreed with that.

"That singer yesterday," Rima started, "She drew the X-eggs out like you used to Utau. So I think we found out which company it is."

"Yup," Yaya said, "They did say it."

"Yup and I have to get her back," I said.

"Why?" Utau asked.

"Because she drew Ami's heart's egg out and turned it into and X-egg," I replied.

"Oh, she did?" Utau asked.

"Yea," I said, "The last X-egg that I purified was Ami's."

"Wait, did you just say the last X-egg you purified was Ami's?" Iru asked.

"Yea, right before I blacked out I saw it go back into Ami's heart, why?" I asked.

"Because there was a strong amount of power coming from that egg," Iru said.

"Like how strong?" I asked and the other 3 were curious.

"Like Amulet Fortune strong," Iru replied.

All of them were shocked, "Are you sure you didn't misinterpret it?" Utau asked.

"I'm positive," Iru answered.

"Wait, then why didn't any of the other charas realize it?" Rima asked.

"Because they were either in Chara-Nari or paying more attention to their bearer," Iru said, "that's why Eru didn't sense it. Because she was Chara-Nari with Utau."

"I see, but still, Amulet Fortune was accidental Chara-Nari that just happened at the right time," I said.

"We all know that Amu, but what you don't realize is how much Ami looks up to you and wants to be like you. And if her chara is gonna turn out to really be that strong, then imagine all 4 of your charas in 1 chara," Iru said.

We all thought about it. What Iru said did make sense.

"And her egg is about to be born," Iru said.

"NANI?" all of us shouted.

"Yea," Iru stated calmly.

"Wait isn't your sister going into first grade this year?" Rima asked.

"Yea, but what doe- oh, I see. We'll be able to keep an eye on her and her chara more because she'll be at our school, right?" I asked.

"Bingo," Rima said.

"Could you tell how soon, Iru?" Utau asked.

"Can't tell exactly, but probably within the next month or sooner," Iru replied.

"That soon, ne?" I asked, "Rima, how far are we away from the end of this school year, before we go to the next grade?"

"About 1 month or so, I think," Rima replied.

"So let's hope her chara isn't born til summer at least then," I said.

They all nodded.

"And once summer comes, we'll be able to help Amu-chii get her chara back to normal, right?" Yaya asked.

"We're gonna try Yaya," Rima said.

"But Amu," Utau started.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What are you gonna say when the other Guardians ask why you're not transforming?" Utau asked.

"Don't feel like it," I replied thinking, "Yea, that should work."

Utau laughed, "Good luck telling Kukai that."

"Out of all the Guardians, she said Kukai, interesting," Rima said and Utau blushed.

"You like Kukai don't you Utau?" I asked.

Her stubborn side took over, "N-no I don't."

"The fact that you stuttered proves it," Rima stated.

Yaya and I giggled.

"S-shut up," Utau said.

"Nah, don't feel like it," I replied.

"How does the one that's most dense figure it out?" Utau asked.

"Oi! I'm not that dense!" I said.

"So it's true," Rima said.

"Crap…" Utau said, which caused Yaya, Rima, and I to start laughing.

"Shut up!" Utau said.

"Nah," I said.

"Ok," Utau said, "Making fun of me for liking Kukai is over… RIMA'S TURN! Rima likes Nagihiko!"

"Do not," Rima said with a faint blush, but it was still a blush.

"Rima-chii likes Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"No I don-"

"Yes she does!" Utau said getting back at Rima.

"Whatever, think what you guys want," she said clearly annoyed.

"Ok!" Utau cheered, "I'll tell Nagi right now!"

"NO!" Rima yelled blushing completely now.

"Hehe, our little Rima does like Nagi," Utau said smirking the Tskuyomi smirk.

"Ok enough of me! Yaya likes Kairi!" Rima shouted.

"Really?" Utau asked.

"No, Yaya doesn't like Kairi," she started.

"Are you sure?" Utau and Rima asked while I just sat trying not to laugh at what was going on for the last 20 minutes.

"Yes, Yaya is sure," Yaya replied, "Yaya doesn't like Kairi, Yaya loves Kairi!"

"We're happy that you admitted it Yaya," Utau said with a smile.

"Yea, but that ruins the fun of us messing with each other," Rima said with a frown.

Then Utau and Rima thought and smirked.

"I think we all know who the last couple is," Rima stated.

I gulped, this was gonna be a long one.

"Yes, we do," Utau said smirking the Tskuyomi smirk again.

"I hate that smirk," I said.

"Yea you hate it on me, because you only like it when Ikuto smirks," she said smirking.

'_Crap. I. Am. Screwed.'_ Amu thought.

"Amu loves Ikuto!" Rima yelled.

"NO WAY IN UTAU'S GRAVE DO I LOVE THAT PERVERTED NEKO HENTAI CREATURE!" I yelled, blushing.

"Why my grave?" Utau asked.

"Because that was the first thing that came to mind…" I said.

"Yes, you do," Rima said, "He's your perverted neko hentai creature."

"NO HE'S NOT!" I yelled.

"Yes he is," Rima said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES! Wait! Crap…"

They all laughed while I glared at them.

"Amu, face the fact. We all know you love him and we all know he loves you. I don't understand why you guys are together yet," Utau said.

I looked down and said, "Because he's not here," I said quietly letting a tear fall down my face.

Utau immediately went gloomy, worried, and sad, Yaya looked worried and sad, and Rima looked worried.

"Amu, I'm sorry. We pushed it too far," Rima said.

"Yea, me too. I'm sorry," Utau said.

"I'm sorry Amu-chii," Yaya said, "but think on the bright side. He promised you he'd come back for you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yaya's right," Rima said, "he did promise to come back for you. Do you think he would be happy if everytime someone talks about him you break into tears?"

I shook my head.

"Cheer up Amu," Utau said.

I nodded.

"Let's sing," Utau said.

"Utau, you know I don-" I tried to say before I was cut off by music playing.

**(Don't want to go home by Jason Derulo –I don't own!-)**

(They are all singing, because they all like this song.)

_Jason Derulo_

_Check that out, what they playing_

_That's my song, that's my song_

_Where my drinks, I've been waiting much too long, much too long_

_And this girl in my lap passing out she's a blonde_

_The last thing on my mind is going home_

_From the window, to the wall_

_This club is jumping, til tomorrow_

_Is it daylight or is it nighttime _

_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4_

_We gon' tear this club up til_

_Dayo, me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so, we losing control_

_Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flow oh oh oh_

_Dayo, me say dayo _

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_We drank the whole bottle _

_But it ain't over, over_

_Everybody jumping on the sofa, sofa_

_Standing on the chairs_

_Standing on the bar_

_No matter day or night_

_I'm shining b*tch, I'm a star_

_From the window, to the wall_

_This club is jumping, til tomorrow_

_Is it daylight or is it nighttime_

_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4_

_We gon' tear the club up til_

_Dayo, me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so, we losing control_

_Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flow oh oh oh_

_Dayo, me say dayo _

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_I just met this sexy Hatian girl, moving like a dancer_

_Told her and her girlfriends, let's meet in my cabana_

_Ask me where the party's at_

_Baby I'm the answer_

_Have another drink with me, shawty where your manners_

_Take another shot, another shot, shot, shot, shot_

_I can make it hot, make it hot, hot_

_Dayo, me say dayo_

_Daylight comes and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so, we losing control_

_Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flow oh oh oh_

_Dayo, me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

After singing and dancing to that whole song, they all fell backwards onto Utau's bed.

"That was fun!" Yaya exclaimed.

Rima said, "Yea."

"We should sing another one!" Yaya exclaimed jumping over to Utau's stereo and turning on another song.

**(Flashing Lights- Kanye West Ft. Dwele –I don't own!-)**

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_She don't believe shooting stars _

_But she believe in shoes and cars_

_Wood floors in the new apartment_

_Couture from the store's department_

_You more like L'eau de Stardee shit_

_I'm more of the trips to Florida_

_Order the h'orderves views of the water_

_Straight from the page of your favorite author_

_And the weather so breezy_

_Man why can't life always be this easy_

_She in the mirror dancing so sleazy_

_I get a call like where are you Yeezy_

_Try to hit with a Oeur de Whopee _

_Till I get flashed by the paparazzi_

_Damn these ****** got me _

_I hate these ****** more than …_

_As I recall I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_What do I know?_

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_What do I know?_

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_I know it's been a while_

_Sweetheart we hardly talk I was doing my thing_

_I know I was foul bay bay_

_A bay lately you been all on my brain_

_And somebody would've told me a month ago _

_Fronting though yo I wouldn't wanna know_

_If somebody would've told me a year ago_

_It'd go get this difficult_

_Feeling like Katrina with no fema_

_Like Martin with no Gina _

_Like a flight with no visa_

_First class with the seat back I still see ya_

_In my past you on the other side of the glass_

_Of my memory's museum_

_I'm just saying Hey Mona Lisa_

_Come home you know you can't rome without Caeser_

_As I recall I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_What do I know?_

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_What do I know?_

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_As you recall you know I love to show off_

_But you never thought that I would take it this far_

_What do you know?_

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_What do you know? _

_(Flashing lights lights lights)_

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_Flashing lights lights lights_

_Lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights lights_

Now we were all more tired than before.

"Yaya… no… more…" I said huffing in between.

The only reason we were so tired was because we were dancing like idiots.

Then Dia started glowing.

"D-Dia?" I asked.

The same thing that had happened before to Ran had just happened to Dia.

"Amu-chan," Dia said.

"D-Dia… how'd you go back to normal?" I asked kinda freaking out but glad that one more of my charas were back to normal.

"Amu-chan, I was born from your desire to shine and be noticed in front of other people, and I guess that just singing and dancing with Utau, Rima, and Yaya was enough for me to go back to normal," Dia said with a smile.

"So 2 down, 2 to go?" Rima asked.

"Yup!" Ran exclaimed.

I was smiling brighter this time than when Ran went back to normal.

'_Seems like every time one of them goes back to normal, my smile gets closer to going back to normal as well,' _I thought.

Then my phone started ringing, so I answered it.

"Moshi moshi," I said into my phone.

Then my eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm ending it there! And this is a pretty lame chapter, but like I said in the beginning, it's just a get it moving chapter.<p>

Ikuto: WHY?

Me: Cause cliffys are fun as a writer but readers hate it xD

Neko-chan: I'm gonna tell Utau.

Me: She won't hurt me, I'm stronger than her.

Ikuto: No way.

Me: Wanna bet?

Ikuto: Yea!

Me: I can beat Utau.

Ikuto: No you can't. You saw what Utau did to me.

Me: Ok and…

Ikuto: You'll get pulverized!

Me: Do you even know what pulverized means?

Ikuto: …no… Do you?

Me: Am I supposed to?

Ikuto: I don't know…

Me: Whatever… YORU! –hugs-

Yoru: Yo~nya.

Ikuto: OI! MY CHARA HANDS OFF!

Me: Nah, Yoru's my chara now. Right Yoru?

Yoru: Don't care~nya. I'm bored~nya.

Ikuto: YORU!

Me: -smirks-

Yoru: X-egg!

Me: Let's go!

Ikuto: OI! You have your own chara give me mine back!

Me: Nah, Yoru Chara-nari?

Yoru: Sure~nya.

Me: Chara-nari: Dark Neko! (lame, huh? xD)

*Yoru and me leave*

Ikuto: OI!

Neko-chan: *sweatdrops* Please R&R!


	12. Kukai Knows

Me: Next chapter!

Ikuto: Update more!

Me: I'm posting 2 chapters today and maybe 3 if I'm up to it because I'm sick!

Ikuto: …

Me: That's what I thought.

Neko-chan: Yo.

Me: Why does everybody say "yo"?

Ikuto: Dunno.

Neko-chan: *shrugs* You say it to.

Me: No. I say Heyllo.

Ikuto: -sighs-

Neko-chan: -sweatdrops-

Me: -smiles- Anyway, on to the chapter. Yoru?

Yoru: Lynn-chan owns nothing but her OCs.

* * *

><p><em>At Utau's House, Same Day<em>

Amu's POV

"Moshi moshi," I said into my phone.

My eyes widened.

"_You have 2 choices Hinamori-san. You must choose one or the other and we will not hesitate to perform our actions."_

"Who are you?"

"_Someone you will meet later. Choose wisely Hinamori-san, and don't tell anyone of this."_

Then the caller hung up. I stared at my phone for a while until Utau said something.

"Who was that Amu?" she asked.

I kept staring at my phone, "No idea, but you guys are in danger."

"How so?" Rima asked.

I ignored her question, "The caller…"

"What about the caller?" Yaya asked.

"It sounded like a girl… and not that old of one either…"

"What do you mean?" Utau asked.

"She didn't sound like she was an adult. She sounded like a kid with a mature voice," I replied.

Utau sighed, "Don't worry about it Amu. It was probably just a prank call."

I nodded, "Probably."

"Anyways, it's getting late and you 3 have school tomorrow. You guys can stay the night here if you want, or go home," Utau said, yawning.

"Either one wor-" I tried to say.

"Let's stay!" Yaya cheered, falling onto Utau's bed.

Rima and I sighed, doing the same. Within a couple minutes we were all asleep.

_Next Morning…_

I woke up after Rima, but before Utau. Yaya was the first awake, much to my surprise.

I yawned then crawled over to Utau.

"Utau, get up!" I yelled in her ear causing her eyes to shoot open.

I laughed while she glared at me, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because we're hungryyyyyyyyy~!" Yaya whined, coming into the room.

Utau sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and got out 4 bowls, a cereal box, 4 spoons, and milk and brought it to the table.

"Here," she said grumpily, pouring herself a bowl of cereal for everybody.

"Arigato Utau-chii!" Yaya exclaimed eating the cereal with the other 3 of us following.

"Yeah yeah," she replied.

I looked at the clock, "We're gonna be late."

"No you're not. As soon as your done eating we'll hop in my limo and take you to school," Utau told them.

"But we don't have our uniforms," Rima stated.

Utau thought for a sec, "Miki, do you think you have enough strength to make them uniforms?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah, I should."

Miki started drawing 3 uniforms in her sketch book.

"Drew, draw, drawn," she said, as uniforms appeared on the 3 Guardians.

"Arigato Miki," I said.

"You're welcome," she said floating down to the table and sitting on it.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Just tired," she replied.

I looked at Miki, then turned to Utau, "Can Miki stay with you today Utau?"

Utau looked at me as she picked up everybody's bowl and nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna be here most of the day because I'm working on a song. Maybe if Miki feels better before you come back she can help me with my next concert outfit."

Miki smiled a little, "I feel better," she lied.

Utau giggled, "When you really feel better. Now come on, you don't wanna be late for class do you?"

"I do," Rima said boredly while I sighed.

We all got in Utau's limo and her driver drove us to school.

"Arigato," we all said as we walked up to school.

_Time Skip…_

_After School… _(I'm too tired to write their school day)

Akina's POV

I got a lecture and Kukai-nii and the others found out about Amu being our cousin. I sighed.

"We're getting a couple new students soon," Tadase said, looking at a piece of paper.

I spaced out, not really wanting to do the boring part of being a Guardian.

"X-egg," Keiko whispered to me.

I jumped up, "My turn," I said smiling running out the door to find the X-egg.

Kukai's POV

The youngest out of the Guardians ran out of the garden.

I smiled and chuckled a little, _They did tell us we could give hints if we wanted to…_

"Such enthusiasm to cleanse an X-egg. Why aren't you that enthusiastic Hinamori?" I asked.

She looked away with what I think was sadness and Yaya and Rima looked at her with worry.

"Is there something you're hiding?" I asked Amu.

Amu shook her head and fake smiled at me, "I'm not hiding anything."

I looked at her knowingly, "Is it cat-boy?"

She shook her head, "I told you I'm not hiding anything."

I sighed, stood up, grabbed her hand and started running out the door, "Running time!" I grinned.

Amu tried stopping and failed so I picked her up bridal style and kept running, in which she blushed at the way she was being carried.

I stopped when we were far enough.

"Tell me what's wrong," I told her, "You might get everybody else to believe you're fine, but it's easy for me to tell when you look sad and Rima and Yaya look worried."

Akina's POV

I pouted, "X-egg-chii! Stop running away from me! I want to help you!"

"Muri, Muri, Muri," it said still flying away from me.

"It's not impossible if you believe in it!" I yelled.

The X-egg stopped. I stopped as well.

I smiled, "Death Sleep."

The X-egg cleansed and it cracked open a little, letting me see the eyes of the chara. I smiled at it.

"Arigato," it said before closing back up and floating back to its bearer.

I smiled and started walking back to the Royal Garden.

Amu's POV

I bit my lip.

"Tell me," Kukai persisted.

"Suu and Miki are X-charas," I said quickly, hoping he didn't catch a word I said, but of course he did.

"They're… X-charas?" he asked, a littled shocked.

I nodded sadly, "Don't tell anyone though. Utau, Yaya, and Rima found out by accident and I don't want everybody to know."

"I won't tell," he said, giving me a smile.

I showed a small smile back.

"Do you wanna go back to the Royal Garden or go home?" he asked.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

He nodded and grinned, "I'll tell them I ran too fast and it made you feel sick so you went home."

I giggled, "Thanks Kukai."

"You're welcome Hinamori," he said walking back towards the Royal Garden, "See ya."

"Bye," I said walking home.

Kukai's POV

I walked to the Royal Garden.

_X-charas ne? I'll ask her later if she knows how. _I decided.

I walked into the Royal Garden.

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked, almost immediately.

I put my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously, "I guess I ran too fast and it made her feel sick."

Rima sighed.

Akina's POV

"All done!" I exclaimed walking into the Royal Garden.

Everybody laughed a little at her enthusiasm and if they weren't laughing on the outside, they were definitely laughing on the inside.

"Good job kid," Kukai said, grinning, rubbing my head as I smiled.

"I know," I replied grinning back at him.

"She seems to have copied you're grin Souma-kun," Tadase said.

He sighed and looked at me, "My grin, you no copy."

"My grin, you no copy," I replied grinning back.

Kukai shook his head and gave up. I smirked and Tadase's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, still smirking.

"That smirk…" He replied.

I kept smirking, "What about it?"

"That's the…"

I rolled my eyes and kept smirking, "The Tskuyomi smirk? I know. I learned it from Iku-nii."

Tadase sighed, "Of course you did."

"Yup," I smirked, "You don't seem to like the smirk though. Why is that?"

He didn't answer and I frowned.

"He likes Amu, but Amu likes Ikuto. So he hates that smirk," Rima replied boredly, while Tadase blushed a little.

"Oh… ok," I smiled.

Amu's POV

I walked home, but before I got home Ran sensed a Twoface X-egg.

"Why am I going after an X-egg when I can't transform to cleanse it?" I asked.

Ran shrugged, "Cause you're the joker and whether or not you can transform is a different matter."

I sighed, "Whatever. Chara-nari."

"But Amu-"

"Don't but me. You're the one that said I'm the joker," I replied.

Ran sighed.

"My heart Unlock! Chara-nari: Amulet Heart!" I yelled, while dodging an attack, but I got hit by another attack after dodging the first.

I turned around, "There's 2!"

I sighed dodging both attacks again.

Both X-eggs disappeared as I tried to think of a way to cleanse both at the same time because whenever I'd try to cleanse 1 the other 1 would attack me.

"Where'd they go?" I asked looking around.

Then I was hit by 2 attacks from the X-eggs. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground. I struggled standing up again and my vision was blurry from the attacks. I was about to pass out, but before I did I saw a figure that looked similar to the guy that helped me at the concert.

"You ok?" he asked as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok this chapter shorter than my minimum that I'm trying to set for myself, but my brains tired and I'm sick. And I wanted to end with a cliffy! xD<p>

Ikuto: When do I come back?

Me: When I feel like it.

Ikuto: And how long will that be?

Me: I don't know.

Yoru: Yo.

Me: Hey Yoru.

Ikuto: Yo.

Yoru: Lynn-chan's stronger than you~nya.

Ikuto: What are you talking about?

Yoru: Her attacks are stronger than yours when she chara-nari's.

Ikuto: No way.

Yoru: It's true!

Ikuto: Nope, I don't believe you.

Yoru: If I believe you believe it cause I'm you.

Ikuto: …

Me and Neko-chan: -trying not to laugh-

Ikuto: -glares at us-

Me and Neko-chan: -start laughing-

Amu: Please R&R!


	13. What Now

Me: Heyllo everyone. I'm back!

Ikuto: About time.

Me: Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Its birthday season for my family right now with my mom's, mine, my brother's, my grama's, and my aunt's birthdays. And softball has kept me busy as well.

Amu: And you got in trouble.

Me: Yeah, let's not go into that. Anyways I'mma start the story now. Yoru!

Yoru: Lynn-chan owns nothing but her OCs.

Mystery Person's POV

I looked down at pink haired girl that had passed out. I sighed. What was her name again? I had saved her before I know that. Ana? No, that wasn't right.

"Amu-chan!" The girl's chara yelled.

Amu. So that was her name. I set her down against a tree and her chara remained next to her. I sighed again and raised my hands at the two X-eggs.

"Water Splash," I said calmly, as my attack went and cleansed the two x-eggs with ease.

I didn't know if they had been weakened by the Amu girl or if they were just that weak to begin with. When all was done I un-chara-nari'd with Kaito. I walked back over to the passed out girl and looked at her chara.

"What happened?" I asked her chara curiously.

Her chara didn't respond.

"Oi, at least tell us your names," Kaito said, "I'm Kaito and this is Hiroshi."

The chara finally spoke up.

"I'm Ran," the pink-haired chara said, "This is Amu."

Amu's other chara that had orangish hair.

"I'm Dia."

I nodded.

"How long do you think til she wakes up?" I asked, glancing at Amu.

Dia looked at Amu, "I don't know. She was out for a while last time."

I sighed. What was supposed to do with a girl that was passed out?

Kukai's POV

I started walking home after the meeting. I started to get worried about Amu so I decided I would go to her house to make sure she was okay.

When I was walking towards her house I saw a pink haired girl.

_There's only one pink-haired girl that I know of… _

I walked over and saw Amu passed out with a boy looking at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy looked over.

"Name's Hiroshi. Who are you?"

"Kukai."

Hiroshi pointed to Amu.

"You know her?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Would you mind explaining to me why she's passed out?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Kukai!" Ran flew over, looking glad to see me, "It's not his fault. He came as Amu was passing out. There was 2 two-face eggs and Amu chara-nari'd and it hurts her when she does it."

My eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean it hurts her?"

That Hiroshi kid just watched.

"Because of… that," Dia said, "Amu-chan told you…"

I nodded. Ran looked sad.

"She didn't listen to us and transformed."

"Why did you let her?" I asked, trying not to snap.

Ran looked down, "Amu-chan does the opposite of what people tell her."

I sighed and walked over and picked Amu up.

"Baka…" I looked at Hiroshi, "You coming or not?"

He nodded and followed.

I carried Amu towards her house then stopped figuring her parents were probably home by now and they would be shocked to see her passed out. I sighed and turned to walk to my house.

"Where are we going?" Hiroshi asked.

"My house. Her parents will freak out if they see her passed out."

"Oh…"

I was silent the rest of the way to my house. I opened the door when we got there and went to my room. I set Amu down carefully on my bed.

I sat at the foot of the bed and glanced at Amu.

"What now?" Hiroshi asked.

I shrugged, "We wait for her to wake up. If she doesn't I'll have Utau call her parents and tell them she fell asleep over there and she didn't want to wake her or something."

"I see… I should probably go now."

I nodded. Hiroshi left and it was just Amu and I in my room with her asleep. I glanced at Ran and Dia who were floating worriedly over Amu.

"Should I call Utau?" I asked.

Dia nodded, "That would probably be smart."

I nodded and took my phone out.

Amu's POV

I started to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kukai.

_What happened to that other boy…?_

"Amu-chan!" Ran said loudly and cheerfully.

"Hm?" I asked, still half asleep.

My head and back hurt a lot. Then I remembered what happened. Kukai looked at me.

"You finally woke up."

I nodded slowly and tried to sit up, only to fall back down from the pain in my back that would disappear soon enough.

"Don't," Kukai said, "Ran and Dia told me what happened."

"A little late," I said stubbornly.

Kukai sighed, "It's your own fault."

_This isn't Kukai. Kukai doesn't talk like that. He's always cheerful._

I sighed. Kukai looked at his phone from what I could see.

"Utau will be here in a little bit."

I blinked, "Utau's coming?"

Kukai nodded, "She was the first one to find out wasn't she?"

I nodded slowly.

We were silent the rest of the time til Utau got here.

"Amu," Utau started, "You baka. Why'd you transform? You know it hurts you?"

Obviously Miki and Su had told her more.

"Because no one else was going to come."

Utau sighed, "You still have Miki and Su to get back to normal."

Miki, Su, Iru and Eru had joined the group of Daichi, Dia, and Ran.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I'm just saying."

I was silent after that. I closed my eyes. I was tired of everything. Everything around me keeps reminding me of him, there is now two-face eggs, a new company, new enemies, new friends. I just want things to go back to the way they were between this new company and beating Easter. Everything back to that, and for it to stay that way. No more enemies and the occasional x-eggs. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

Ran, Dia, Miki, and Su immediately glanced over at me.

"Amu-chan…" Su said quietly.

I ignored them.

"I'm going home," I said quietly, ignoring the pain, "Thanks Kukai, for making sure I was safe."

I ignored anything else they said after that and just walked out and made my way home, collapsing on my bed from my back and head still hurting.

Utau's POV

I watched Amu walk out. I sighed.

"What's wrong with Amu? She's been stubborn but never cold like that before. You know more than the rest of us think, don't you?" Kukai asked knowingly.

I nodded, "Miki and Su told me. Amu hates everything right now according to Miki and Su. She feels it's her fault to."

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Kukai asked.

I sighed, "She wants everything to go back to the way it was before this new company came and after Easter was defeated. When Ikuto was here and not looking for his father, only occasional x-eggs. When we were all happy I guess."

Kukai sighed, "Leave it to Amu to think that way."

I nodded, "But we have to fix it. She's already unstable right now. What if the new company tries to trick her into working for them? I refuse to fight Amu. I already fought her enough when I was with Easter and I regret it now. I already lost my brother until he finds our father. I can't lose my best friend either because of all this crap."

Kukai smiled reassuringly at me, "Amu might be unstable but she knows right from wrong. She won't go to the new company unless they do it by force or we push her away. The fact that she's hiding it from the rest of them isn't helping and if she just passes out from getting hit by one attack while fighting an X-egg? She can't fight anymore, at least not til she's stable again. I don't think it has anything to do with Su and Miki being x's, I think its her not believing in herself or them that's causing her to pass out while in a character-transformation."

I closed my eyes, "I hope so."

Then I remembered something.

"That call…"

"Call?" Kukai asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yeah Amu got a call from someone. She said the caller sounded younger than us but sounded mature as well. She also said she was threatened…"

"You think this has something to do with it?" Kukai asked.

I nodded again, "More than likely. I'm going to leave. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

Kukai nodded and walked me to the door.

"Night Kukai," I said as I walked away from his house and started walking home.

"Night," I heard him say, before he closed the door.

_The Next Day…_

Amu's POV

I woke up this morning, still having the pain in my back but no longer my head.

"I'm not going to school today," I announced.

All 4 of them were silent which kinda surprised me. I shrugged it off though and fell back asleep.

Rima's POV

"Where is she?" I asked everyone.

Kukai shrugged and gave me an 'I'll tell you later' look.

The bell rang and as everybody made their way to class, I stopped.

Kukai noticed I'd stopped and he walked over.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as everybody was gone and we were at the Royal Garden.

"Amu chara-nari'd and passed out after she got hit."

"There's more than that isn't there?" I asked knowingly.

Kukai sighed, "Utau came over and Amu left not to long after acting cold."

I raised an eyebrow, "Cold? Since when is Amu cold?"

"Since everything has gone wrong for her, I guess."

I knew what he meant by that without anyone having to tell me. Ikuto left, new enemies come just as we're starting to feel like normal kids again with charas, it makes sense.

I sighed, "She's letting everything get to her. Ikuto leaving was the start of everything going downhill but even if we can get him to come would it even help?"

Kukai shrugged, "I don't know anymore. She's like a completely different person. The person I saw last night definitely was not Amu even if it really was."

"Because of Amu, because she has 4 charas, every enemy wants her gone or to help them and she's tired of feeling like she's just some item that everyone wants. That's right isn't it?" I asked no one in particular and wasn't expecting an answer.

"That's right, Rima," Dia said as she floated up to them, "Amu doesn't feel like she's her own person anymore. If this continues the 4 of us will diappear before she's actually ready for us to diappear."

Me: That's it for this chapter.

Ikuto: I'm the reason Amu's being weird?

Me: Part of it. Oh and sorry the OCs haven't been in much of the previous chapters but they don't know Amu that well yet and yeah…

Ikuto: Bring me back!

Me: Nah, Amu's gotta figure all this out by herself.

Ikuto: ?

Me: Cause its something everyone goes through. Everyone has a part of their life that they hate and feel everything has gone wrong for them.

Ikuto: Has it happened to you?

Me: Yup.

Ikuto: Oh.

Yoru: Please R&R!


	14. Author's Note

A/N: Hey anyone who still checks this story which I doubt since it's been like prettty much 2 years now. xD

I apologize for not keeping up with this story. I tell myself I should write, I know I should write, but I have a hard time remembering to write because I get sidetracked or whatver and forget because I'm dumb ._. So woop.

Anyways, I was about to start writing again then I realized it had been 2 years and instead decided to write this A/N ti see if anyone still checked this story or whatever.

So I'm posting this now, if any new people read the story and like it, then send me a pm or write it in a review saying to continue it. If any of the original readers see this and want me to continue then same thing, send me a pm or write a review saying continue.

If you send a pm then please say which story because I'll be posting this A/N on the stories I have.

If you don't like these stories but still want another story or author to read from then there's my friends u/4274634/Faith-and-Destiny who have 2 Percy Jackson stories going on write now and they're better at keeping up with writing it than I am, so yeah. They also have some Mortal Instruments, Divergent, and other fanfics planned that they're also working on but delaying those postings.

So I'm very sorry for being a loser and waiting 2 years to reappear out of know where but bettter late than never right? xD

-A Very Sorry Mari


	15. Another Author's Note (Please Read)

Okay. So anyone that is still reading this, I'm really really really sorry. I really loved the idea of this story and really wanted to finish it (as well as fix my horrible Younger!Me writing style). But I honestly cannot figure out how I managed all the characters. I tried. Honestly. No clue how I handled it TOT So again, I apologize but I'm asking again if anyone still likes the idea of the story and if so, pm me or review saying "Continue" or something along those lines. If I get enough people saying they like it then I will start the story over. I do have to say that some of the characters that I originally had in this one will not be in the new one if I start this story over (mainly because I can't find all of their character sheets so I don't want to portray them incorrectly). I'm really sorry. Please don't get mad at me because I did try v-v I really would like to restart this story and actually finish it, but I don't want to if no one's going to want to read it because then I'll feel like it was pointless effort.. I'm really sorry v-v

-Mari :c


End file.
